


In The Hands Of The Enemy

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Cuffs, Cutting, F/M, Pick who dies, Restraints, Supernatural - Freeform, Torture, rope, theme no. 2, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: Dean is tortured in order to force him to choose who dies: Sam or Kat. Dean’s POV.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	In The Hands Of The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2nd. I apologize for nothing.

Still blinded by the sudden light, Dean heard heavy footsteps approach and stop in front of him. Trussed the way he was, there was nothing he could do when he was hauled to his knees, that objected strenuously to being subjected to the hard floor, almost, but not quite, drowning out the aches in every other part of him. His shoulders and wrists hurt the worst, being pulled back the way they were. He had no way of knowing how long he had been tied up, but judging by the severity of the pain, he would guess several hours, at least.

His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of the ropes binding him suddenly dropping off. His eyes were still adjusting to the light, but he guessed that their captor had cut the rope. That was all the musing he had time to do on the subject before he was hauled to his feet by a hand under his arm. 

The grip made the pain in his shoulder flare, and he bit back a grunt. He would have fallen on his face if not for that hand holding him up, his body still weak from being held in such an unnatural position. 

He was roughly manhandled away from Sam and Kat. Before long, he was restrained again, this time hanging from metal cuffs that held him high enough that his feet were off the floor. On the bright side, at least his vision had started to adjust. What he saw did not fill him with confidence though. 

He was facing away from the door and toward the back wall of the room. There was no telling if they were underground or not since there were no windows anywhere in sight. The wall and bit of floor he could see were bare concrete. His inspection of the room was cut short though, when he saw Sam and Kat hauled to their knees directly in front of him, still bound.

Kat’s face was dirty on one side, where it had rested against the floor. Other than being tied up, and still blinking against the light, she seemed mostly ok. Sam had a bruise forming across his left cheekbone, his eye slightly swollen, and a small cut on his bottom lip. 

While Dean hung helpless, the two guys standing directly behind his brother and girlfriend pulled out blades and held them to their captives’ throats. He felt his eyes widen with fear for their lives. 

From behind him, Dean heard the heavy footsteps again, then a third guy stepped out in front where Dean could see him. This one’s eyes were black.

“Hello, Dean. It’s so good to see you again. It’s been too long,” the third guy said, looking for all the world like they were at a cocktail party.

“Do I know you?” Dean asked, genuinely curious.

“I’m hurt, Dean. We were such good friends...in Hell,” the guy said, a wicked smirk on his thin lips.

“Yeah, sorry, drawin’ a blank here, Chuckles. You’ll have to be more specific,” Dean shot back, feeling pleased with even this small act of defiance.

“No matter, Dean. What does matter is that you and your brother and your slut here, you’ve been very naughty. I was told to kill all three of you, but I want to do it slowly, one at a time. I’ll kill you last, of course, so you can watch your dear Sam and Kitty Kat here die in front of you.” 

The demon paused to take in Dean’s reaction, so Dean did his best to remain as stone-faced as he could under the circumstances. He judged his success by the disapproval on the demon’s face.

“And, since I’m such a swell guy, I’ll let you pick who dies first, Dean,” the demon concluded, baring his teeth in a pleased grin.

“Fuck you,” Dean spat, knowing they were all going to die no matter what. He could see the determination in both Sam’s and Kat’s eyes and knew they were ok with his decision.

“Really, Dean, you kiss your mother with that mouth?” The demon admonished mockingly while drawing a blade from beneath his jacket.

Dean only snarled, not deigning to respond to the jab. His muscles tensed in anticipation of the pain when the demon moved closer, blade at the ready. Dean barely saw it move, a quick slice across his chest, but he felt it all the more. 

Looking down, he saw his layers neatly sliced and hanging open to reveal a fresh cut diagonally across his chest. His teeth clenched tightly, Dean refused to make a sound. Blood was trickling from the wound, being soaked up by the remnants of his t-shirt. 

He looked up again, into those black eyes. 

“No? You’re going to make me hurt you again? All you have to do is pick one, Dean,” the demon taunted him.

“Go to Hell,” Dean spat back.

“Oh, but I like it here,” the demon replied. He opened another wound on Dean’s chest, almost as an afterthought. “It’s so...bloody.”

Dean clenched his teeth so tightly he wondered if they might crack from the strain. The two cuts felt like fire on his chest, the blood slowly trickling out, staining his skin red and soaking what was left of his shirt.

The demon set the blade against Dean’s skin, standing close enough that Dean almost gagged on the stench of sulfur.

“Which one will it be, Dean? Your darling little brother? Or your whore?” The demon taunted him in a sing-song tone, pressing the blade against his skin until more blood trickled from the shallow cut.

Dean merely stared into the pitch black of the demon’s eyes, filling his gaze with every ounce of hatred and loathing he felt for demons in general and this demon in particular. He heard a soft sound from Kat, and when the demon looked away he sought her eyes. 

Her lips moved, mouthing ‘I love you’, and he gave a miniscule nod in response. He wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her, and show her just how much he loved her back, but this was all he could do at the moment. He could see in her eyes that she understood, though.

The torture went on for hours, what was left of Dean’s clothes hanging in blood-soaked tatters off his exhausted body. His skin was lacerated with cuts everywhere the demon could reach. Still, he refused to do what the demon wanted. 

“I think I just haven’t gone deep enough, Dean,” the demon said conversationally. “Maybe if I dig in a little, you’ll change your mind, hm?”

The words were followed by a new, deeper kind of pain when the blade plunged into Dean’s side, cleverly avoiding any major organs. Dean could feel the blade inside him, feeling violated in a whole new way. The pain was excruciating, spreading through his body like fire. 

“You know what you have to do to make it stop, Dean,” the demon taunted him, sliding the blade back out slowly, almost lovingly.

Dean failed to swallow a clipped grunt at the feeling, his body too exhausted to do much more than simply hang there from the cuffs. He had no feeling in his hands anymore. His eyes sought Kat’s again. Every time he felt like he wanted to give up, those eyes kept him going. 

Kat had been trying to get him to pick her for...Dean had no idea how long. Time had lost all meaning. Tears had made tracks in the dirt on her face, he could see how much it hurt her to watch him get tortured. She formed a single word with her lips now: ‘please’. Dean felt something break inside him. 

When the blade made contact with his skin again, Dean finally spoke.

“Kat.” The single word came out in a hoarse whisper, dropping like a stone from his lips.

“What was that, Dean?” The demon leaned closer, a look of glee on his face.

“I...pick Kat,” Dean said, feeling like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

“Well.” The demon turned away from Dean to face Kat. 

Through tears, Dean could see Sam’s eyes, full of understanding and love. Trying to tell him that it was ok. Dean wanted to die.

“I guess Dean doesn’t love you as much as I thought, Kitty Kat,” the demon taunted Kat. 

“Bite me,” Dean heard Kat reply, defiant even in the face of death. That was his girl.

Dean saw the demon nod, then, inexplicably, the two guys, demons, that had held their blades to Sam’s and Kat’s throats sheathed their blades and stepped aside. Their boss turned and faced Dean again, a sadistic grin on his face.

“I didn’t think you’d break so easily, Dean. I guess, given your history, I should have known better,” the demon said.

One of the other guys moved out of Dean’s field of vision. He barely had time to feel the cuffs opened before he sank bonelessly to the floor. He saw Kat struggle against the ropes binding her, futilely. The two stunt demons grabbed Sam, one under each arm, and dragged him away.

“Now, let’s get down to business,” the demon in front of Dean said, sheathing the blade and drawing Dean’s pistol.


End file.
